forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Gallu De Varrmihes
Appearance Standing a full six foot foot one, Gallu is one of the seven [[Neo Humans]] who live among Human Beings on earth. From what can be seen of her, she is an extremely muscular person with bright orange hair and dark freckles dotting around the cheeks, down the back of the neck, shoulders, and chest. Gallu's long hair is usually done back into a ponytail which can be done into a bun for wearing the living suit of armor worn by the knight. When viewing the Buster Knight's body it is easy to see what looks like plugs located on the elbows, sides of the knees, and just below the shoulder blades. This is where the living armor plugs into the users body as well as small medical incision points where it latched onto and grips muscles to enhance speed, motion, and strength. The armor is a set of black Buster Armor created especially for the enhancement of strength within the [[Neo Humans|Neo Human]] species. It consists of a full plate to cover the chest, with flexible sliding armor plates allowing for a full range of core motion while remaining protected. This is held together by a sort of artificial spine created as the hold point of the chest piece. This is met with two massive shoulder pads, spikes on either end which lock into spiked armor for the arms, leading down to clawed hands. The shoulder pieces are also made to hide the neck sections of the chest piece. The armor of the legs is a full set, with large spikes located on the outer sides of the heels. The armor is mostly covered by large plates located on either side of the legs and the back side. Finally, the set comes with a solid headpiece which was created to represent a demons head. Personality and Interests Interests Gallu has an interest in animal life, she is often seen writing in a journal recording the actions and habits of animals around her because she identifies with them. More over she has shown an interest in ancient human rights of knighthood and royalty. While stating that the caste system of Neos was disgusting, the idea of knighthood and the honor of a kingdom is something she would have strive for if she had lived in the time period. Gallu also has an interest in Yokai and the ways that they are able emulate the suits and armor while still being living beings with souls. Personality Gallu has a unique personality as it seems that there is no personality at all, though this is untrue. Like most Neo Humans suffered some sort of trauma at the hands of the Anti Materia Beast, Gallu's was likely the greatest of all. It left the Destined with Depersonalization Disorder, causing a total disconnect from the physical self. It brought about the Ghoul personality, cold, unfeeling, always willing to follow orders from a superior it left about a personality created to avoid the trauma Gallu suffered. It is because of this the Neo Human does not use personalized genders. Gallu has however been shown to show a rare affinity for things such as bird and fish, often relating to them odd as others see it. Gear '''Didactylus''' Also known as Worm Eater, the weapon is a six and a half foot long living buster blade. The weapon is extremely light due to the iron make up which comes from thousands of individually wrapped Bioactive muscles, growing out into large groupings which grew massive interlocking iron plates. The weapon keeps a sort of butchers knife design while having thousands of interlocking spikes on the edges pushing forward to a saw blade like front. The weapon comes to life when introduced to Gallu's flame, at which point the muscles move, allowing the creation a whip or flatten the blade to a fully thirty feet of two ended plates, though at this length the weapon breaks apart after a few uses and is extremely weak. When reintroduced into the armor, it breaks apart into a large scorpion like tail that can be flattened out into a full shield and spread out to a full length of nine feet. '''Mark 3 Destined Buster Armor''' The final form of Destined Buster Armor ever created, it is by far the heftiest set weighing up to two hundred pounds but takes off a hundred of the pounds of the armor thanks to the muscle enhancements. It flattens onto a common Destined armor suit and then adds in specific clamps and living metals to dig into the muscle groups to stimulate and help them act. It even snaps and seals shut broken limbs allowing for people to continue their reactions as if normal, except they are still very much injured. The armor is sealed tight enough that it does not allow air to pass through it but around it, meaning that it is sealed against most forms of Flames that use the wind or smokes to attack. Instead the helmet has specific filters allowing the user to continue to breath. The back piece and space allows the user to remain cool and keep the suit from overheating. The suit itself is actually a titanium alloy which flows with the users Flame meaning that Earth Flames can not bend or snap it unlike most suits of armor. The suit maintains functions allowing the user to wear it indefinitely, opening up allowing water to fully wash itself and the user, allowing for them to be cleaned by the suits living components cleaning the host. More over when injected it breaks down materials and chemicals within the body meaning that the user need not create any form of waste nor even waste bodily fluids meaning the wearer is left physically unable to cry or even bleed beyond the suit. This however does not save them as eventually it fully breaks down whatever is within the host and unless they feed on something nearly triple in the caloric content, the suit will start to feed off the body much like the body. This causes the user to directly feed on living creatures, eating them whole while wearing the suit for extended periods of time. Abilities Species Abilities Brain Charger Learned Abilities Lost Abilities History Watching as every one of the troops bodies were deconstructed Gallu retreated within her own mind, leaving a shell of a person. Unable to do much else the Destined was pulled away, body half way deconstructed, leaving only the armor and the blade. Due to the extent of the Neo Human's injuries Gallu was left Naming Character Song Trivia